A Very Weird Bleach Story
by Shinigami Nightmare23
Summary: You got kidnap by Aizen orders and now forced to live in Los Niches. I'm currently reconstructing the story to make it better. This story is a Grimmjow x reader x Gin but I might add Aizen later on. I don't own Bleach or any of the characters including you.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't gonna take much more of this. it was a week ago since they captured me and I did nothing they could've at least gave me something to do. I sat there looking around the plain white room and decided to do something after all i could've escaped any time but didn't. I was strong but not as strong as Aizen. He was strong but it didn't matter to me since I was faster than him. I mean it doesn't matter how strong you are if you couldn't even catch up to your opponent. The door was locked so i couldn't open it but i only chuckled at the thought of them thinking that I couldn't escape that i was trapped defenceless. I took out my zanpakuto which i hid when they captured me. I unsheathed it and stuck it in the floor. I balanced myself on the sword and pushed one of the square titles then moved it to the side. If I can't go forward or down below then I'll go up. After crawling a couple of spaces i jumped down and looked around. I'll go forward till I find something. I ran straight from one room to the next seeing plain white everywhere. I entered a room that was bigger than the others but i didn't care." You got out. Are you trying to escape? " I looked to my side and staring down at me was Aizen on his throne. "Who said I was trying to escape? I actually came looking for you." He stared at me confused as to why I was looking for him. "It's been a week since you captured me" "yes I'm aware of that fact your point is" "I know I'm a prisoner but geez you can at least give me something to do." "If you're bored you can cook and clean." " I'm bored but not that bored. Can't you buy a tv or something? " "anymore complaints" he asked with a hint of sarcasm ." "Yes I'm tired of looking nothing but white add some color would ya?" "I like the color" "of course you would it's so plain like you." He glared at me "either cook and clean or continue doing what you been doing." "Fine" I pouted as I walked into the kitchen.

_3rd POV_

A snickered came from behind Aizen as soon as (y/n) left the room. "Doncha think shes cute?" "She acts just like you Gin I see why you can handle her " you were on Gin's squad and you would be with him almost all the time since you got along. You never really talked to Aizen in fact you were barely near him. Every time the captains talked you would only be there for a moment before leaving to get something for them and you would ask if he wanted anything but most of the time you just got double of what you were getting for Gin. You never really trusted Aizen for two reasons; 1st he was just way too nice and 2nd he talked to Gin and nobody likes talking to him. You had to be a complete psychopath to like talking to someone like Gin except you because you were just weird. "By the way was that sarcasm you used? I didn't think someone like you would ever use such a thing" "are you trying to imply something Gin?" He only smiled as a respond. You were in the kitchen and you were taking the cupcakes that you made out the oven you went to the cabinet and pulled out the icing while they cooled down. You soon grabbed one and began decorating the faces of everyone in the cupcakes and you soon finished every single one making sure you didn't put too much icing. You wiped your forehead with the back of your hand which had icing on it and ended up with a blue streak on your head.

_Grimmjows POV_

I entered the kitchen to find (y/n) with cupcakes in front of her with icing on her head and she laughed a bit then mumbled to her self "maybe I should draw a moustache on Grimmjows" "what are you doing? " (y/n) jumped a bit I walked over to her and saw that she decorated our faces on the cupcakes I then realized what she was gonna do and as if she read my mind she quickly tried to draw a moustache but I snatched it out of her hand and peeked over to the cupcakes where I found Ulquirroas. "Hey (y/n) lets draw on Ulquirroas" (y/n) smiled just like Gin. I wish she didn't hang out with that weirdo "Grimmjow what do you think you're doing?" Ulquiorra asked me." Nothing" I responded. he stared at us for a second "Lord Aizen wants to see everyone that includes you (y/n)" (y/n) put the cupcakes on cart then left the kitchen. Ulquiorra just stared at me then he followed (y/n).When I arrived at the table (y/n) was serving everybody when she finished she went to where Gin was. " (y/n) you got icing on your forehead. Ya look so cute" he said to her as he wiped the icing off. I growled " can we get this over with?" "Well the reason I have summoned you here its to inform you that (y/n) will be our new cook and maid so please don't harm her. (y/n) more tea" "do you want anything else Aizen? " she asked while serving the tea "yes call me Lord Aizen" "um ... no" she said as grabbed the plates and went to the kitchen. Everybody stopped and look at Aizen expecting him to do something. Gin left and followed (y/n) to the kitchen. After a moment of silence ,Aizen broke it. "Ulquiorra I would like you to take (y/n) to the world of the living where she can buy a few things and Grimmjow will be accompanying you. Did you get that also (y/n)?" "Yea" she said as she appeared from behind Aizen's chair. everyone had already left including (y/n) as I was about to leave Aizen called me "Grimmjow I would like you to do something for me while you're at the world of the living."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes: i want to thank ChibiCreep, Snowski, and kkwkskkks for following my story. I hope you enjoy my chapter.**

_Your POV_

"Wake up (y/n)~" Gin said trying to get me up. "I don't wanna get up" "c'mon (y/n) I brought you clothes so you can go to the world of the living" "I'm not going" "c'mon~ " as he began to shake me side to side. "What the hell?!" "Shh Grimmjow! I'm trying to sleep" "GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" "...no" Grimmjow pulled the covers off of me." Well we can try pulling (y/n)'s clothes off next~" "I don't care just don't wake me up" " (y/n) we'll buy you a donut" I jumped off the bed "really Ulquiorra?!" "Yes now get dressed" I grabbed the bag that contain my clothes from Gin and headed towards the restroom to change. I got ready and headed towards Aizen my eyes sparkling from the thought of eating a donut. "Why does (y/n) look so happy? " "Ulquiorra promised her a donut didn't ya?" "Don't let her out of your sight." As we were about to leave "by the way (y/n) when you come back come straight to me and make sure nobody else sees you" "why?" "You'll find out soon enough" and with that you and your 2 escorts left.

_Grimmjow POV_

We went to a small donut shop to get (y/n) her donuts. I sat down with Ulquiorra at the table while (y/n) ordered her breakfast. She came back with a box and 3 cups of coffee."grab some." Neither of us grabbed any "don't tell me you guys don't like donuts?" "I never had them before" "what?! Try one they're good" Ulquiorra took a bite from one and swallowed it "so how'd it taste?" "It was too sweet" "try it with the coffee" (y/n) pointed to the cup. "It taste better this way" he said as he began to eat the rest of the donut. "What about you Grimmjow? " "what do you mean?" "Eat one is what I mean" "I'm not eating that shi-" I was cut off by (y/n) shoving a donut in my mouth "shut up and eat it." She gave me a moment and asked how it was "not bad I guess but it could be better" I said as I reached for another donut that was in the box and took a sip of my coffee. We finished up and headed toward a big building with people going in. "Where are we?" "The mall it's where I'm gonna buy my stuff" we check the map out and started to head towards the store "I'm sorry" "what are you sorry about?" "Oh I bumped into some guy" we entered the store and (y/n) started getting stuff left and right. Ulquiorra and I sat down while we watched her go crazy. In 20 minutes she got everything she wanted, she paid and had bags filled with clothes. It was like this for another 5 or 6 stores "(y/n) how'd you get the money to pay for all of this?" "What the hell are you talking Ulquiorra? Didn't Aizen give her money?" "Lord Aizen didn't give her any money, nobody did. " "then how did you get the clothes?!" "Remember how I bumped into someone I might have taken thier credit card" "what about the donuts?" "I told the counter guy that I would go out with him." "Great we have a potential klepto maniac. Lets just hurry this up" "Well I'm done shopping so we can go now"

Random person who works at the mall POV

"Welcome" I said cheerful to 2 guys with a girl. The girl and the man with black hair sat down while the icy blue hair man looked around. I wonder what he was doing in a place like this. I continue to put clothes on the racks. "Grimmjow what do you need from a store 'Lolita Ice cream Uniforms'." "Just shut your ass up. Hey you!" I looked around to see if he was talking to me. I walked over to him "how can I help you?" "Find something for her" he pointed back to the girl who was previously talking to him. "What?!" She began arguing with him. " I'll leave to let you um... discuss this...?" I left the trio alone for a bit, when I came back the girl had been asleep."can you find something that fit ps her?" I picked a few that I thought might fit her. "I'll take them all" I pointed him to the cashier where he paid, exiting the store with the girl over his shoulders with his companion.

_Your POV_

The last thing I remember when I woke up was that I was fighting with Grimmjow then he knocked me out. We arrived in Las Noches, where I was dropped to the ground. "What the hell?!" "Get dressed" Grimmjow tossed the 'Lolita Ice Cream Uniform' bag then left the room. There was at least 10 outfits with some pairs of shoes. I chose a black, knee high dress, its strapes were white with white lacings running down on both sides. You looked at the shoes which were all HIGH heeled. Literally, the shoes were 6 inches at least of the floor! I can't walk in these is Grimmjow crazy?! I put on the high heels and slowly walked out to find Gin. "Gin where are you?!" "Hey (y/n)" "Gin you knew didn't you?" "I have no idea what you're talking about."

_Gin's POV_

(Y/n) glared at me "whatever help me would you? Grimmjow got 6 inch heels for me." I looked down to see her struggling to even stand. She wrapped herself around my arm, taking baby steps. "I'm gonna make Grimmjow wear these heels so he knows how much this kills my feet!" "You look cute in that dress" "yes there's nothing sexier than a girl with a dress plus heels that she struggles to walk in" she said sarcastically. "What took you so long? You were making Lord Aizen wait" Ulquiorra said unfazed by (y/n) new appearance. Grimmjow gave a long whistle "Damn (y/n) you look sexy." "Grimmjow you know what would be sexier? If you wore these shoes and gave me flats!" "Why the hell are you mad?" "My feet are killing me. Have you ever seen any women wearing shoes like THESE?! And these clothes? Do you have a fetish or what?" "It was Lord Aizen that wanted me to get you the dress" (y/n) looked at Aizen who as on his throne. "What the hell?" "You needed to tell you how was the master around here so from now on you'll wear one everyday." "This is all because I didn't call you Lord Aizen! Well I applaud you, I'm off to make you a meal you'll never forget." (y/n), without struggling, walked off.

_Your POV_

I had forgotten about the pain in my feet, while cooking. Grimmjow entered with a grin "what are you doing here?" "I just wanted to see what the special meal was" I stared at him like'really? We both know why you're here' "ok I'm here for the view" he admitted."I'll only let you be here if you wear my shoes for 15 minutes." I pointed down to the heels "fine I don't see how bad it can be" I put the shoes on him. Gin came at that moment, he stared at Grimmjow and left. A few seconds later I heard laughter meanwhile Grimmjow stood there letting his dignity wither away. "How do women walk in these shoes? They hurt like hell." The timer went off, the 15 minutes were done. "Get these things off me." "When I'm done" "when's that?" "About another 20 minutes" "(y/n) get them off me now!" "Why don't you take them off? Ah that's right you don't know how to. I guess you'll have to wait." I finished cooking and took the shoes off him, putting them on myself. "before you leave, remember the pain in your feet next time you decide to buy heels this tall." He growled "you're putting them back on?" "They hurt at first, but after a while it's like eh" "You had them on for 10 minutes at most!" You both left the kitchen heading towards the dining room. Grimmjow tip toed to his seat "what's the matter with you Grimmjow?" "He knows what it's like to be in (y/n)'s shoes now." Gin snickered "speaking of (y/n), she looks hot ." Nnorita glanced at me perversely. I quickly served everyone "alright take a big bite and tell me how I did" "you're not gonna eat?" They questioned me. I pulled a candy bar, unwrapped it "I got everything I need" they took a bite...and wait for it... "ugh! What is this?! Is it even food?!" They all harmonized together. "It's that bad?" "YES!" "That's good. I suggest you get used to it cuz I won't make anything edible till I'm not force to wear this weird fetish of 'your Lord' enjoy~" I singed the last part. I woke up the next morning putting on another dress this one was a strapless, above the knee, and pink. It had a corset on the front, laced with a white ribbon.I grabbed the matching headband, bracelets, and necklace. I tied the black headband with pink on the edge on my head, slid matching bracelets on both of my arms, and put the chocker necklace that had a black rose hanging. Putting the black, knee high,high heel boots I ran out the door to prepare breakfast. Nobody dared to touch breakfast, they just stared at it. Ulquiorra decided to take the first bite "it doesn't taste that bad" some took their first bite finding out that the meal wasn't as bad as yesterday's. "I'm glad you enjoyed your crushed up roaches, mixed with road kill, and a hint of rat poison. Its amazing what I can do." Everyone who took a bite coughed the 'so called food I cooked' up. Aizen pushed his untouched plate upward. While Gin ,who didn't even take a seat, took a step away from the table. "What are you gonna eat (y/n)? If you don't make food that even you won't eat." I pulled another candy bar, and began munching on it. "Well she can't eat candy forever...we're so screwed." "Of course we're screwed Ulquiorra! Do you see the way she looks at it?!" "I'm not that much of a glutton Grimmjow!" "Shut up and get undress!" "What?! You perverted creep!" "I mean get out of those clothes and change." "It sure didn't sound like that though. It sounded like you wanted (y/n) to get naked for you." "I don't want her to naked! I'm hungry so unless I'm gonna eat food off her naked body then I don't want her-!" Realizing what he said he stopped talking. He blushed and nobody said anything they just sat there. "Well this is awkward." Gin broke the silence "still Grimmjow and I are not the only ones that wants (y/n) to strip for them " everyone turned thier heads to Gin including myself "Lord Aizen is probably another one, why else would he make (y/n) wear a dress" they turned thier heads from Gin to Aizen."I think that's enough, you don't have to wear the dresses anymore" "I wish we got here without the awkwardness."


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys im sorry that i havent been updating in like a long time but i thank you for the likes and the favorites and mostly for waiting i kinda cut it short anyways enjoy the chapter**

_3rd person POV _

"Cause he gets up in the morning and he goes to work at nine. And he comes back home at five-thirty, gets the same train every time, cause his world is built around punctuality, it never fails him, and he's oh, so good, and he's oh, so fine. And he's oh, so healthy in his body and his mind. He's a well respected man about town, doing the best things so conservatively." You sang, walking down the halls of Las Noches. "I wake up at the same time and do the same things over again just like this guy, the only difference is that I'm not a well respected man." You stop walking, standing there for a second before yelling "that's not fair! Why the hell is he treated better than me?!"

Laying your head on the kitchen counter, anime crying. 'Its barely morning and there's nothing to do' Ding went the timer, signaling that the brownies you had made were ready. Carefully taking them out of the over, transporting them on a plate. You put the brownie on top of two other, making a small pyramid. Which gave you an ideas to kill your boredom. "What the hell? " you heard a familiar voice say behind you, by the door. Turning to see Grimmjow with a shocked face. Looking at the 5 ft tall pyramid made of nothing but pastries, his gaze follow back to you. "Do you like it?" Suggesting to the pastry pyramid. "I call it 'The Pyramid of...of...of Diabetes!' Chucking he responded "well at least the name fits it." The door open again to reveal "Gin! What are you doing here?" "I was thinking we should go somewhere"

_-In the world of the living-_

"Where should we go first?" "Anywhere is fine" "how bout we go to the same place where you got those dresses?" "Not there Gin!" You 'accidentally' bumped into someone again for you and Gin hit the stores. After a while you both decided to take a break. Gin sat at the booths while you went to get yourself a snack. You walked over to the booth and sat next to Gin since the other side had the stuff you guys bought. "What'cha get?" "A crepe, it has strawberries inside and chocolate syrup and powdered sugar on top. Wanna try some?" "Yea but I want cha to feed it to me." You took a piece of it, bringing it close to Gin's mouth, then swiftly you put it inside yours instead, leaving chocolate and sugar on your face. Gin licked the crumbs off your face causing you to blush. "Taste sweet but I haven't tasted it all" he stated moving his lips closer to yours. "Ok I'll feed it to you" you blushed harder in defeat. You fed him a piece, his smile grew even bigger as he ate it. "I prefer the way I was eating it, it was way better." "You're such a pervert Gin." You went back to Hueco Mundo soon after buying a few more items.


	4. Chapter 4

** i got writers block and dont know what to write next so if you guys got any ideas ill take them i say thanks to all my readers for reading and being patient anyway enjoy and comment an idea.**

The crunch of the chips echo across the kitchen, as (y/n) munch on potato chips while watching a drama she had bought along with a laptop. "What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked the girl who just shush him. He came closer staring at the people who were in the laptop, he watched as the girl in the laptop ran in tears, peaking his interest. One by one, everyone who went inside the kitchen sat down and watched the romantic comedy drama. Gin enter the kitchen wondering where his subordinates had been. When entering he saw that everyone in Las Noches had their concentration on the laptop screen. He approached asking what was going on, the response was "we're watching a drama about a girl who likes this guy and the dude likes her but he also likes his childhood friend and he doesn't know what to do, even though it's obvious!" (Y/n) explain, Grimmjow chimed in "its obvious that his childhood friends doesn't like him but that other guy. I don't see why he doesn't forget about her and realize that the other girl loves him." Everyone agreed which surprise Gin considering that 1: every single person was agreeing and 2: they were agreeing with Grimmjow. Somewhere in the palace Aizen was wondering where his minions and even his number two guy was at, no one was in sight. He felt all the spiritual energy at one place in all of Las Noches: the kitchen. When his eyes made contact of the image of all of his children watching a drama and a romantic comedy no less, made him die a little inside. "What is going on?!" He yelled, only to be shush by a certain (h/c) girl who was enjoying her show so much she didn't notice her pain in her ass had entered the room asked a question and was silence by her. It took her a moment for her mind to connect these things forcing her to pause her show and turn her head around, her pain began speaking, only this time every pair of eyes were on him and not the drama. "I was wondering where every one disappeared to: the answer was that they went to the kitchen, sat down to watch some drama, eat, and slack off with the palace servant." "In my defense it's a pretty interesting show" "(Y/n) get dinner ready everyone else we're having a meeting, (y/n) make sure to bring tea out for us." Aizen instructed, making everyone leave to their positions. Quickly after every single person set foot outside the kitchen she went back to her laptop but was interfere once again by Aizen demanding her to get back to work. She closed her (f/c) laptop, dragging her feet to cook something quick, and to make tea. (Y/n) pour the Earl Grey into a teal green tea pot along with the steaming hot water. Arriving at the large white table where the strongest of Las Noches sat, (y/n) tip the tea pot over letting the hot beverage slip into the matching teal color cup, placing it on the table. Repeating the action till every member got a tea cup, returning to the kitchen in order to prepare dinner. Scavaging the refrigerator, (y/n)'s (e/c) eyes land on instant burger patties, her hands retrieve the cold package. On a large plate she lays the frozen meat patties shoving them in the microwave. While time on the microwave counts down, (y/n) placed buns on the plates putting the vegetables and cheese. Once the timer went off, she slid the plate onto the counter, closing the microwave, (y/n) took grasp of a pitchfork piercing the patties, positioning it onto the burgers. (Y/n) slid her way on the cart to the others, she set the dish in front of each individual.

Your POV

I slip past the meeting back into the kitchen gathering snacks, I snatch my laptop along with my goodies retrieving back to my room. On my way, I pass the table seeing it empty, the used dishes and cups on the cart I use to transport the food. I thought it was strange how they finish their evil meeting in such a hurry but right now I didn't give a damn. I ran to my room wanting nothing more than to end my tv show. Upon entering my room, a voice startled me making me jump, I turn on my heel "Grimmjow what the hell?" "I was looking for you so I could see what happened in the show." "Wait a bit, I have to change" "I don't mind seeing that show either" Grimmjow smirked at me while I enter the bathroom to change into my basketball shorts and tank top. I began to lay blankets on the floor and drag my pillows down below. Laying on my stomach, like a penguin, I instruct Grimmjow to set the (f/c) laptop in front of me and grab the munchies. Once he comply to my wishes I patted the area next to me signaling him to lay with me. We observe the production giving it our fullest attention when we saw the guy was slowly getting closer to her. It was obvious they were gonna kiss, I flip Grimmjow onto his back covering his eyes with my hand. "What the hell (y/n)?!" "Sssshhhh! Don't be so loud, and you shouldn't be watching such vulgar things!" I whisper loudly to him, I knew I was being crazy but I feel kinda awkward watching a kiss while I'm with Grimmjow. I remove my hand once the scene was over, not long after we reach the finale. In the morning it was like having a hangover, theres only one way to describe it: ugh. I put music loud to wake me up from my ugh feeling, I let the music play on shuffle and while I clean last night's dirty dishes. I sang along softly well at first I did by the fifth song I was singing along "he saying I'm on a roll with all the girls, I know you wanna hit that, I know you wanna hit that hit-" I was interrupted by the icy blue hair man. "Thats a hell of a song you're singing, be careful though there's a lot of perverts." "Yeah I know who you're talking about perverts like Ulquiorra." With the most serious expression I had i stared at Grimmjow as he did suit, after ten seconds we bursted into laughter. "What are you laughing about? (Y/n)? Grimmjow? " We turn our attention to the emotionless, silence hitting us as our smiles faded away. "Nothing" I barely chocked out, he glance at us once more before exiting.


	5. Chapter 5

"Romeo oh thou art Romeo? Our love is like a forbidden fruit that we cannot help but desire." (Y/n) did a dramatic pose with her hand, in the other she hug a book with the title Romeo &amp; Juliet. Gin stare down at her as she recites her melodramatic lines, she spin throwing her arms in the air "oh Romeo-" she was cut off by Gin wrapping his arms around the (h/c) girl. His breath gently hit (y/n)'s neck sending chills all over her "(y/n)" his voice lingering on each letter in the name. The moment made her stun, her breath was stuck, she inhale before catching her voice "G-Gin you um I- I'm its Juliet " you coughed up the sentence. A voice that belong to a icy blue hair man spoke from behind "What the hell?" You spun a 180 degree giving the best shocking face, "Paris! Its not what it looks like! I- I love him!" You cried out "What the hell are you talking about?" "I'm acting out Romeo and Juliet, I'm Juliet, Romeo is behind me and that makes you Paris." "Paris? What the hell is a Paris?" you pointed your index finger at him "you're Paris whose suppose to be betrothed to Juliet aka me. Grimmjow don't you know anything?!" Gin spun you around to face him holding you close, whispering "I didn't know you were into Shakespeare, you know (y/n) he was famous for his love stories" Gin put emphasis on the word love, his hand that was on your back began slipping down causing your face to turn a crimson red. (Y/n) push Gin and ran to Grimmjow "okay forget what I said, Romeo is a pervert!" "Since you left Gin-" "Romeo." "Ugh, Since you left Romeo, you and me can go have some fun." Grimmjow gave a diabolical smirk his hands molding out every single curve of (y/n) causing the (h/c) girl to shriek. The girl who had been felt on, ran to safety well sorta, she tackle Aizen to the ground along with herself. "King!" Aizen, who very much like his new name that had been given to him, ask you what was wrong. "ROMEO AND PARIS!" "Who's that?" "Grimmjow and Gin. They. They tried to rape me!" You comically cried in Aizen's chest, who didn't know what to do. "(Y/n) how many times do I have to tell you? It's sexual harassment not rape." The (e/c) eyes of (y/n) stop their waterfalls gazing up at Aizen "it's still not okay you know. Try spending a day in my shoes, or at least imagine what I go through every day." "Slacking off, preparing so call food, avoiding work, eating, yes you have it soooo hard." "I know I do, please don't remind me." (Y/n) respond sincerely to Aizen's statement that was bath in sarcasm. "I have the perfect plan now my beloved!" "Beloved?" "Don't question me! I'm a sexually harass Gin and Grimmjow till...till... I don't know!" "That's not going to work." "You know what they say, if you're a tease you're a bitch." "Nobody says that." "Ouch! I think I hurt myself." Trying to get off the floor but failing, you lean closely to Aizen, your mouth next to his ear, giving him a moan. "Ahh~ it hurts. A-Aizen..." Aizen stared at you with widen eyes that maximize ten times when he heard your hot breath slip out a single word. "P-please~." That single word broke him, pinning (y/n) body beneath him. "You see, I told you! If you're a tease you're a bitch."

**What do you think? I know already, I need to make longer chapters but I'm currently writing this 3am. I'm wondering how I'm a write the next chapter though, it's all a mystery! ~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I know I haven't updated in a while, a long while but thanks for sticking around! Here's the chapter that you awesome people have been waiting for!**_

_Your POV_

My eyes shot open to the black inked words printed on the cream colored paper. I sat up groaning letting the Romeo and Juliet book fall to my lap. I stare off into space thinking of nothing in particular till owly the dream I had seeps into my brain. My eyes widen the sleep now gone from them.

"What the hell did I just dream about?!" I scream to myself. I'm sure I woke all of Las Noches up from my yelling but I didn't give a fuc-

A shirtless Grimmjow cut my thoughts off, slamming the door open to my room. "Why the hell are you yelling?! Its the middle of night, some of us like to sleep without being interrupted!" He was obviously mad -no piss from the fact that I disturb him.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow if my surprise shrieks interrupted your wet dream!" I shout at him. A hand clasp on the blue hair man shoulder, from behind was the famous fox face man.

"Now now Grimmjow, when a girl says no it means no." Gin makes fun of the sexta. I pull the cover over me to hide the embarrassment on my face, the dream replaying in my head.

_Time Skip_

When morning had come, I zoom my way to someone that could tell me what my dream means. Well not really, he just came inside the kitchen while I was making some coffee and I had ask for an opinion.

"What do you think it means when you dream about someone? " I vaguely question Ulquiorra, who gave me a quick response.

"Dreams mean nothing." With that not so helpful answer, I didn't ask the cold arracar anything else.

Once done with all my work, I made the decision to go to someone else, Ulquiorra wasn't the best choice. If anyone knows what the meaning of dreams are it has to be that werido, Szayelaporro; I didn't want to go to him but I didn't have any other choice. On my journey to the Espada, I bump into the former captain of squad three: Gin Ichimaru.

My eyes blink up at him a few times before I tow him away, eh he's good enough it's not like I wanted to go Mr. Pink Hair Scientist anyway.

I drag my best friend into the first empty room I find I push him inside before closing the door.

"I didn't know you like it that rough." Gin jokes causing me to blush remembering that dream. He notice how I didn't roll my eyes or say something to him and immediately ask me the million dollar question.

"Whats wrong?"

I blush even harder trying to find a way to tell him the very sexual dream had.

"Um well... I-I had a very um strange dream." I gulp taking a deep breath to try to calm my nerves. "I had a dream that I seduce Aizen and that Grimmjow put the pervy moves on me!" I look away waiting for fox face man to speak but all I hear is snickering. My eyes dart at him and I can tell he's trying to keep his calm.

"Don't laugh! Its not funny, it's was a freaky dream that only a Succubus could've planted! That wasn't even all of it... you were also being really... well let's just say you acted like a hormonal teenage boy."

Gin finish his giggle fit upon hearing this. "First of all,you would never try to seduce Aizen. Second Grimmjow is always being a creepy and lastly, me and you always act like overly hormonal flirting teens, it's our way of playing." His words give me comfort.

"I know we do! Its just different, it makes me feel uncomfortable around them" I sigh.

Gin places his hand on my shoulder. "Its just a dream, you'll forget about it in no time." I look at with eyes of doubt, there's no way I can just forget this perverse dream. Gin's looks up trying to think of something till I see his smile grow more and I tilt my head in a curious manner. Gin tilts my head up with his index finger and leans in, his lips connect with mine.

"There!"

"What purpose did that serve?!" I yell at him.

"I thought if I kiss you, you wouldn't feel so awkward about the dream."

"Now I feel awkward about the kiss! How are you going to fix that?!"

"How indeed."

"How did you ever get to be captain?" I sigh and turn to leave when the man who kissed me.


End file.
